Gravity Hook
This gun is quite different from all others offered in that it is not necessarily a weapon. It can be used as one (headshot capable too!) although not recommended and is very difficult to do so but it has a different purpose primarily. It allows a user to move to any surface in the game and also stay stuck there until they move. There are many potential uses to this, such as replacing the Jetpack to get to places or escaping someone with the beserker shield or even getting to people to shield bash them yourself. The range of it's tractor beam is limited but is upgradeable to reach practically any distance. It also doesn't fire very fast which can be considered it's reload (it has no ammo count). It is generally used to get to or around places faster such as underwater where mobility is reduced greatly but the gravity hook still pulls you at normal speed and to reach places without the aid of a jetpack. The beam itself is very noticeable, being a very bright green color and sometimes you when stuck to a wall, the beam may still be there making you very noticeable. Players are also able to change weapons in flight. You can cancel during flight to make you fly in an arc so you are ready to fight once you land. It is a great secondary weapon for it's aid and is very useful for armors with reduced speed but recommended for any. Be warned, though. Some fast armours like the infiltrator and albatross will be able to get away from you, since the grav hook takes alot of skill and practice to move around. To use this gun, after firing and the beam latches onto a surface, you must let go of your left joystick (stop moving) right away to stop the gun cancelling itself (meaning you won't be dragged to the surface but remain at the same spot). You are also vulnerable for a second or two before you are reeled to the surface. Strategy There are some general uses for this gun - *It is useful with any armor, but if you want to snipe, a gravity hook is handy in giving you a position anywhere. *It is useful to flee when you have low health or avoid being shield bashed (and vice versa) or just get powerups. *Moving through water is much faster with this gun than swimming. *When you have a Berseker Shield, you can use it to get almost on a person in order to make shield-bashing easier. *Holding the fire button of a Grav Hook and aiming at different places with other guns while you sail is known as "roping" around the area. Which is quite effective because it is hard to follow a player while he/she is roping. These are just some ideas, you will get the hang of it and also find your own ideas and uses with experience. It is better to move and switch weapons then cancel during flight so you will fly in an arc and land ready to fight rather than stuck to a wall. Upgrading: *Upgrade range first. This allows you to grab onto far away objects. Also, upgrade the refire speed. This is extremely important, as it allows you to refire really quickly. Something to note is that you should run in the direction you want to go in before shooting so you are not a sitting duck. If you are going to fire upwards, it is also a good idea to jump after running and shoot midair. Acrobatics The gravity hook can be used in ways that can make you hard to hit. You see, what you do is you fire at something, and then move in mid flight creating an ark in movement, not unlike jumping, but with unlimited possibilities. You can pretty much jump anywhere, stick to anything, and get away from people when your health is low. Contrary to what most people say, this tool (I'll call it a tool, not a weapon) is incredibly useful. It can make you hard to find, and most importantly hard to hit, by moving in midflight. As I said, this creates an ark, but as you experiment with doing this with the grav hook, you realize that you can practically do anything. Say you are in the new map warehouse, and you are waiting for the damage powerup in the side room, and another player spawns right next to you. It is a tanker, and you have low health. You wont be able to defeat him, so you must run away. You switch to your grav hook, and the tanker sees where you are going to attach to and fires his rocket launcher where you are headed, but instead of hurtling towards your impending doom, you move in mid flight, arcing downwards. This catches the tanker off guard, expecting an easy kill, and aims for you again. But instead, in mid arc, you fire straight a the ceiling. You cancel out the gravity hook by moving towards the tanker, and you land behind him. While he is wondering where you went, or frantically turning around, you shoot him in the back a couple times until he is dead. Moves like that are certainly possible with the gravity hook. It catches your opponent off guard, giving you the perfect chance to kill them. You can make amazing moves in the air, dodging rockets and hellfire grenades and vaporizer beams all at once, giving you the chance to escape. But that does not come without a price. You cant shoot back while using the grav hook, making it more underused than most other weapons. That gives you the chance to catch your opponent off guard, give them something new to fight that they are not used to. In all, the gravity hook is a tool, and a very useful one at that. You can jump higher, hook onto lifts when they think they got away, dodge gunfire. In all, it is a must need for any type of armors. Stats Category:weapons